Love Gone Array
by Gingii-chan
Summary: Ichigo divorced Masaya a small while ago. She is still reeling from the divorce when Ryou comes knocking at the door.There is a whole new team of evil doers and what? Berry is working for them? Please review and I hope you like it!
1. A Visitor Long Forgotten

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Tokyo Mew Mew though I wish that I did.**

**This is my second fanfic. The first one I deleted because it SUCKED. **

**And, just so you know, I hate Berry. But I will try to control myself. (**

**So without further ado, Love Gone Array.**

Ichigo walked through her small apartment on the 5th floor. She had recently divorced Masaya and had moved out of his place before the papers were even completely signed. She just couldn't stand him any more. None of the other Mews knew this of course. Why, she hadn't seen them in what, three years?

She knew that sooner or later she would have to go back to them. She didn't have a job or any source of income for that matter. _I do miss them but…_ She thought, making herself a cup of tea. _…going back would bring up too many harmful memories. I-I just can't take that. _

She sat down and started up the television which was fairly old from when she was a child.

Suddenly, the phone rang, Ichigo jumped. "WHAT?!" she screamed into the phone.

"Jesus Ichigo, It's just me. Ryou?"

"….Ryou? Wha-How did you find my number?" Ichigo sputtered.

"It's called a phone book baka……..And I also know about your divorce. Why didn't you come back and work at the café?" Ryou said in his normal sarcastic voice when he tortured Ichigo.

"I-I…I don't know. I jus don't think I could take it…."

The doorbell rang, and sure enough when Ichigo opened the door Ryou was standing outside. He hung up his cell phone.

"Hey, hey, hey. Nice to see you again. Can I come in?" Ryou asked then smiled at her.

_Oh em gee….he is even sexier than when I met him._

"Uh, sure." Ichigo moved out of the way and closed the door once he was inside. Ryou sat down on the loveseat in her living room and Ichigo sat on the matching solo chair.

(OOC: You know…the ones that spin? Weee!)

After about five minutes of silence and Ichigo glaring at him Ryou spoke up.

"It would really mean a lot to me if you would come back to Café Mew Mew."

"Seince when do I care about what would mean a lot to you?"

_Seince forever. _

"I was just saying that…uh…"Ryou was trying so hard to get her back that he couldn't come up with the words. He ruslted his hair. "Ichigo…"

"If you have nothing more to say, please leave." She couldn't let Ryou into her life at a time like this. It was just too hard for her. Even though she was the one who filed.

_No, Ryou. Don't leave please. Don't listen to me._

"You know what? I'm not gonna leave because I care about you that much. These last three years have been torture. I couldn't stop thinking about you and I finally found you and this is what I get?"

"What did you expect?! I'm in a lot of pain right now and you just come barging in! I hate you Ryou!"

_No…no…why did I just say that. Ryou I love you! Please!_

"I don't believe that." Ryou stood up. "Remember when we made out in my room after hours, what, about four years ago? Before you left with that stupid Masaya? You said you loved me. Not hated. And I believed you. So don't tell me you are the one in a lot of pain."

A hot tear slid down Ichigo's cheek. She wanted to take back all the harmful things that she had said over the years.

"Ichigo.. don't cry. Don't-" Ryou's face turned a dark crimson . He leaned down, lifted up her face so her eyes met his and he kissed her. He kissed her with all the love he could not express through words. Surely enough, Ichigo kissed him back.

Ryou picked her up and placed her under him on the loveseat. It was just like four years ago back in Ryou's room. They explored each other's mouths and explored each other's bodies.

Little did they know that someone was watching them.

**So, what did ya think? I know it was a little short and the love came in quickly but I hope I did a good job. I'll hopefully get another chapter done later today or tomorrow.**

**Just in case you were wondering, NO they didn't have sex. They might though in the future. D**


	2. Back at the Cafe

**Okay...so, here's chapter two.**

**Youshould be grateful that I am doing it today. Joking. But seriously, I could be out doing something else but I choose to stay here and write.**

**So here it is!**

"Kekekekeke..." A ghoslty figure in the shadows snickered. "What fools!"

"Be nice now Onii-san." A woman in a dark red dress the nearly touched the floor said. Her eyes do not yet appear to us.

The woman kissed the dark figure and afterwards he totally ignored her to watch his magickal pool.

(OOC: The pool of water acts as like a fortune teller's crystal ball. He spies on people with it.)

Back in Tokyo it was a Saturday and the Cafe was as busy as ever! Ichigo had told Ryou that she would come back to work but she had not shown up yet.

"Dammit!" he said as he flopped down on his bed. He was tired from helping out the Mews in Ichigo's place. _Now I know what she feels like._

He turned his head to look at the clock. _1:00?! What the hell?! She was supposed to be here four hours ago!_

Ryou got up, put his coat on, and headed downstairs to go find out where she was.

"I'll be back in a while!" He yelled to the Mews, waving with his back turned to them. He hurried down the stairs and out into the streets towards her apartment building.

He got in the elevator and ran out down the hall to her apartment.

"ICHIGO! OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR!" He yelled, banging on the door with his fist.

"What?!" Ichigo yelled once she had opened the door. When she realized it was Ryou her cat ears popped up.

"You were supposed to be at the Cafe four hours ago! Where were you?"

"I just woke up." She yawned. Her face was red and flushed. Probobly the first signs of a fever.

Ryou put his hand up to her forehead. She was burning up.

"Ichigo, you have a fever. Why don't you just stay home for today. I'm sorry for all the commotion I caused, and for coming here unnanounced, and-" Ichigo cut him off.

"Don't worry about it. I feel fine so I'm gonna still go to work. You can come in and wait while I get dressed if you like." She said not breaking eye contact.

"But you're sick-" She cut him off again.

"But I feel fine. Just come in and sit down."

He did as she said and sat down in her living room. She went back to her room and changed into a pink sweater, a pair of jeans, and some pink sneakers.

"All set." She said when she had come out.

"Ichigo...Uh...You look..."Ryou couldn't say anything. His face a beet red he held out his arm. "Shall we go then?"

"Why yes, kind sir." She replied, linking her arm with his. They both burst out laughing by what they just said. They walked outside and made their way towards the cafe.

They unlinked arms and went inside. "Ichigo!" The five other mews yelled. They ran over and hugged her. "Where have you been?" Mint asked. "Why didn't you call?" asked Lettuce.

"I missed you! Have some candy!" Pudding plopped a candy in her mouth. "Hmmph." Zakuro grunted. "We all missed you very, very much Ichigo." Berry said, a small smile played across her face.

"Girls. GIRLS. Ichigo has to get dressed now. Reunion is over." Ryou said sternley.

"Aww, Ryou, you're no fun." Pudding replied as they all went back to their tables. Ichigo hurried to the changing room and changed into her uniform.

Ryou snuck in. "Ryou?!" Ichigo yelled, suprised. He ran over and covered her mouth. "Shut up! If the other Mews knew I was in here..." He sighed, and uncovered her mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist and moved into a small space in the corner of the room.

(OOC: You know when you have that small rectangle that kinda jets out from the rest of the room? That's where they are.)

"Ryou, we shouldn't be here. The others will wonder where I've gone to..." Ryou placed his lips over hers. "It's okay. Don't worry." He had missed her so much that all he wanted to do

was hold her and kiss her. He kissed her again and he licked her bottom lip gently. She opened her mouth a bit and Ryou slipped in his tongue. They massaged each other's tongues and Ryou cupped her right breast with his hand over her shirt. The last time he did this, before she went off with Masaya, she slapped him for it. But now she didn't mind. She smiled and he coninued to carress her breast. Ryou moved down and started

to kiss her neck, leaving small marks.

"Ichigo! What are you doing in there? You're tables are starting to complain!" Mint yelled.

"I, uh, better go." Ichigo said moving from the corner and smoothing out her hair.

She walked out the door leaving Ryou in the changing room

She ran around trying to fill orders, bring in plates, and trying her best to get Mint to actually do some work. _Why does nobody still not do any work around here??_ She thought running with a full tray of strawberry parfaits. Once the day was over and everyone had changed and went home. Ichigo stayed late to help clean. Hey, it was better than going home to an empty apartment right? She was mopping the floor when Ryou

came down the stairs to see that she was still there. "Ichigo, why haven't you gone home yet?" He asked.

"Oh, I down't know. I just feel bad for being late so I'm making up for it." She said, smiling. Without another word, Ichigo finished mopping and put the mop away. Ryou was still sitting on the stairs waiting for her. She came out of the supply closet, located in the kitchen, and Ryou got up to meet her. He grabbed her and just held her for a moment. Then he started leaning in for a kiss. But Ichigo turned her head. "What's wrong?" Ryou asked. "I can't do this. Not right now."

"Why? Oh, are you starting to feel sick?" Ryou asked, feeling her forehead again. "Yes." She said, resting her head on his broad chest. "Then you go get dressed and I'll walk you home, okay?" He said letting go of her. She scurried off to the changing room and in no time at all she was back out again. They both headed to the door, hand in hand, but when Ryou opened the door a big wall of snow toppled in upon them.

"Crap!" Ryou tried his best to close the door and keep the snow out but there was still a great deal of snow on the floor.

"Looks like your going to have to stay here." Ryou said then, the power went out. "Oh, just GREAT." Ryou sat down at a table and held his head up by his hand. He closed his eyes in frustration. Ichigo snuck up and gave him a peck on the lips. "It's okay. I'm still here." He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

**Okay. That's about it for Chapter 2. I'm gonna write some more later. Maybe even some really long pages. So reveiw! I really appreciate those who already have!**


	3. Arg!

**Hey peoples.**

**I am so sorry for not updating for a while.**

**I am on a serious writing block and I cannot write to save my life.**

**So, please bear with me and just wait a little longer.**

**I'm going to try and write everyday until I can write something that**

**MAKES SENSE.**

**lol.**

**I hope you all still love me.**

**Thanks in advance for putting up with me.**

**-Gingii**


End file.
